Lelouch's New Job
by Windrises
Summary: Zero and the Black Knights want more money so Lelouch gets a new job.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) was having a bad meeting with the Black Knights. The big problem was that Lelouch and the Black Knights barely had any money to buy stuff that would help them with their missions. Zero said "I'll get a new job so I can make more money."

Kaname Ohgi replied "Thank you Zero. That's a really nice and cool thing for you to do."

Diethard Ried asked "What is your new job?"

Zero replied "I can't tell you that, because it might help you find out my secret identity."

Diethard said "I've been trying to find out your real name for months."

Zero angrily replied "Stop trying to find out."

A week later Lelouch got a job as fast food worker. The manager said "Greetings new employee."

Lelouch replied "You could call me by my real name."

The manager said "I don't the names of people who have worked here for 5 years."

Lelouch walked up to the cash register and felt like he was ready to start his new job. There weren't any workers for the a few minutes so Lelouch started reading a comic book.

Diethard walked inside and said "Hi dude. I need help with something."

Lelouch asked "What do you want bro?"

Diethard answered "I've been going to random places to find the place that Zero is working at so I can find out his secret identity."

Lelouch said "Zero probably got a job as a store employee in New York."

Diethard replied "But Zero lives in Japan."

Lelouch said "That's a really sneaky way of hiding his secret identity."

Diethard replied "That's a brilliant idea dude. Thank you for your help." Diethard stole some money from the Black Knights and rushed to the airport.

A few minutes later C. C. walked inside and said "Hi. I want pizza."

Lelouch angrily replied "This is a fast food place so we don't have pizza."

C. C. said "Well then this place isn't that cool."

Lelouch replied "There's a pizza place a few miles away so go there."

A few minutes later Suzaku Kururugi walked in and said "Hi Lelouch. Is this your new job?"

Lelouch answered "Yes. Please order quickly so I can go back to goofing off."

Suzaku said "I want some chicken and fries please."

Lelouch sighed and said "Okay. That'll cost $10."

Suzaku replied "But the sign says it cost $8."

Lelouch replied "Well the sign doesn't charge enough so I help out this place by charging more." Lelouch walked into the kitchen and asked "The employee want some chicken and fries."

The cook said "There's plenty of that stuff. The only thing you have to do is put the chicken and fries in the bag."

Lelouch replied "Okay." Lelouch grabbed some chicken, but it was so warm that he accidentally dropped the chicken into an open bag of sugar. Lelouch grabbed the sugar covered chicken nuggets and put them in the bag. Lelouch slipped and dropped the fries in an open coffee pot. Lelouch poured the fries and the coffee into the bag. Lelouch threw the bag. Suzaku caught the bag and paid for his unappealing lunch.

There weren't any customers for a few minutes to Lelouch went to the restroom. Lelouch thought that being in the restroom was a great excuse to avoid being at work so he spent a few hours in the bathroom. Several customers left.

Meanwhile Diethard bought a plane ticket to go to New York and find Zero. Diethard smiled and said "I'm so excited to find out Zero's most important secret and ruin his social life for my biggest news story."

One of the plane passengers said "You're a jerk."

Diethard replied "I may lack manners, but I'm a cool guy."

Lloyd Asplund walked into Lelouch's workplace and said "I demand some pudding please."

Lelouch said "We don't have pudding dude. They don't sell that fancy garbage here."

Lloyd asked "How can garbage be fancy?"

Lelouch replied "I've been to some eloquent garbage dumps. They have collectibles. In fact they're way cooler than antique stores." Lloyd walked out and started driving to a nearby garbage dump.

Jeremiah Gottwald walked inside and said "Greetings. I've arrived to order some oranges."

Lelouch said "Fast food places don't have oranges. It seems like my silly customers don't understand the items that are sold at these fast food places."

Jeremiah asked "How can I get oranges?"

Lelouch answered "By going to the grocery store's fruit section."

Jeremiah said "I might do that. Thank you for the idea dude." Jeremiah ran to the grocery store.

Gino Weinberg walked in and said "I wanna eat food today."

Lelouch sarcastically replied "What a rare event."

Gino ordered lots of food. Lelouch said "It'll take tons of minutes to put all of the dumb things you ordered into the bags."

Gino asked "How much will that stuff cost?"

Lelouch didn't feel like adding the cost of all the stuff Gino ordered so Lelouch made up a price. Lelouch said "That'll cost $200."

Gino said "Hold on dude. That's more than it cost on the sign."

Lelouch didn't want to carry all of the food to the bag so he filled the bag with napkins, coupons, nail polish, and toilet paper. Lelouch threw the bag to Gino. Gino didn't look at what was in the bag before he paid and walked out. After he found what was in the bag he was excited about the coupon ads.

Meanwhile Diethard was in New York. Diethard ran into various stores to find Zero.

Lelouch's work day was almost over. General Bartley walked in and said "I'm glad you're still open. I had a busy work day so I haven't had dinner."

Lelouch replied "It's too close to the end of my work day to take care of your order."

General Bartley said "But the place is open for the next hour."

Lelouch pretended to fall asleep so General Bartley would leave.

After Lelouch's work day was over the manager said "You're fired Lelouch."

Lelouch asked "Why?"

The manager said "Long ago in a distant land I, the shapeshifting master of restaurant darkness, brought an unspeakable amount of good to the fast food industry, but a foolish new employee wielding a complete lack of effort step forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck I tore up his paycheck and plunged him into the unemployment line where my rules are law. Now the foolish employee seeks to return to the past and undo the the future that is mine."

Lelouch asked "Can I keep my job for the rest of the week?"

The manager replied "I would help you out, but Azula would be mad if I let a fool like you stay for another week. I hope things get better for you."

The next day Lelouch (Zero) had another meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said "My job failed. I didn't get any money."

Kaname Ohgi replied "We lost money."

Zero asked "How?"

Ohgi said "Diethard spent a large amount of our money for a visit to New York."

Diethard replied "I did it, because a unhelpful employee told me you would probably be a store worker in New York." Lelouch rolled his eyes.


End file.
